Aftermath
by FanFicFan909
Summary: It's the aftermath of the saga: did you really think this was over?
1. Chapter 1

Lights blaze down, all centred towards a small stage back-dropped to royal blue curtains. Around the base of the stage small lights illuminate the four dark chairs seated facing the centre, while the large black desk shined under the main spotlight. The crowd applauses in obedience to the neon sign, just as a girl steps out from the side curtain and on to the stage. She waves a pale hand, brown hair swept to her left shoulder as her white dress dances at her knees, covered by a small black blazer.

"Hello everyone," she greets as the noise dies down. "I'm 9 Blue, yes I really do own this outfit and yes, I'm back!"

The crowd laughs with a light applause, before they are immediately hushed by their host.

"Before we start, I have quite an announcement to make. Originally, I was going to air this after New Year's, whether it was January first or a little later, but I decided to give myself a little break beforehand. Secondly, I wasn't going to post anything else after my saga, but how, how can I leave any of you when you all write reviews like those? No, I'm not going to hold back and lie to you, saying I didn't burst in to tears of joy at the overwhelming thank yous and congratulations I received, my happiness swelling inside at how many of you were touched by my story. From New Year's Eve, a week prior was Christmas, six months before New Year's was my birthday, and more than a year ago, I posted January, eager to start my resolution and determined to finish it. I like to remind myself, just like Dex and Jane, that January first is my anniversary of joining Fanfiction (third one this year) and I never look back. It's still two months until I start uni again, and seeing how good it feels to write right now (and how weird it feels knowing I have nothing to post), then surely I can give you guys something, despite it being more sporadic than once a day. I have done a story like this before where I introduce characters and interview them, and when you all leave reviews, you can ask them as well as myself, any questions at all, and even a few dares if you're feeling…daring. This is the chance you get to talk to me about the story, as I understand that fanfiction is a lot more personal than DeviantArt is. Don't get me wrong, I'll still post up my birthday card and when I get to it, poor drawings, I just thought this way is easier to speak than the chatroom. So, without further ado, I will bring out the members of Hamilton Habitat, though I have to mention, these people have not lived the saga I wrote about; they have only read it. So, please welcome, Dex Hamilton."

The crowd cheered as a tall, built young adult walked on to the set wearily, his smile covering any trace of stage fright he may have had. He charmingly shook the hand of the host, before waving to the crowd modestly and taking a seat to 9's right.

"Jenny 10."

The clone walked out from the other direction, smiling as she approached the host. She quickly took her seat opposite that of her leader.

"Tung Swampman," the crowd applauds loudly as the tracker saunters on to the stage, saluting to them with peace signs and blowing kisses. He takes the host's hand and shakes it gingerly, distracted by the crowd to notice the expression of disgust on 9's face as she shakes her hand, trying to get rid of the green slime. Tung takes an empty seat beside Dex.

"And Zap Monogan," the crowd seems of have been overcome with only women audience members. Wolf whistles and screams of happiness are heard, along with a few choice shout outs such as 'we love you Zap'. He has his hands shoved in to his pockets and his head down, giving the impression that he would rather be anywhere but here. He nods towards the host, before quickly moving to the only spare seat left on stage.

"Ok, guys, thank you so much for joining me. I'm glad you all like the-"

"Can I say something?" the clone shoots her hand up in to the air, but she is already speaking. "Can I say that your story was rife with inaccuracies."

The crowd 'oohs' at her judgement, but the host merely smiles.

"Do share."

"There is no way, no way that I would be caught pregnant at sixteen," applause erupts as the girl crosses her arms tightly, leaning back in her chair with narrowed eyes. By now, the host is leaning back on her shiny desk.

"I understand that, but for entertainment purposes, you had a baby," 9 responds, glancing between the pilot at the engineer. "Besides, surely it was fun to see what it would be like if you and Zap got married?"

She was met with ice-cold stares, the distant sound of crickets chirping to set the ambiance. 9's eyes grew wide, feeling the force of their glares.

"Wow," the host turns to the other side of the room. "Dex, I understand you enjoyed the story?"

"Yes I did," the leader says, sitting up in his seat and smiling. "I quite enjoyed reading an alternate lifestyle in which I was married to Jane, and the children you described seem amazing. I have to admit, I don't think I would get that angry at Zap and Jenny if they were in the pregnant scenario, but in the situation you presented, I suppose it was necessary. Plus, it was interesting to see that side of me."

The leader looks to the host, only now realising that she wasn't looking back at him. Instead, 9 has her eyes fixed on Zap in a scolding manner.

"See? Why can't you be more like him?" she says in a stage whisper, only the microphone fixed to her lapel echoed for all to hear. Zap throws his hands up dramatically, sighing as he faced away and let his hands fall to the rests of the chair. 9 swallowed hard as she noticed his fingers digging dangerously deep in to the foam of the rests.

"Whoops, plucked a nerve," whispered the nervous host, but the booming voice from someone else's microphone drowns out her own.

"I liked it," Tung flails his own arms around in a bid for attention, smiling nervously at the cameras facing him. "I mean, if you don't count the parts where you made me all shy and nervous around Bream, I was glad you made the entire story about me."

9 glances back to Zap and Jenny, a smirk gracing her lips. "I did?"

"Yeah dude, all the plots were tied together because of my videoing the whole thing. You couldn't have done the story without me."

"I'm sure I could've," she mutters, but it is heard through the speakers. The crowd laughs, only to the instruction of the neon sign, and a content host claps her hands together.

"So, with that, we'll begin the show. Here you are able to converse with your favourite actors, we will be joined by special guests such as Winston Junior and the Bug Busters, and there will be never-before-seen footage including missing clips from Jenny's pregnancy-" a small growl was released from the engineer's side. "-and Habibot's opinion on Tung and Bream's wedding, but for now, it's up to you. Ask away any of your questions to all the members, including myself, and if you want to see something interesting, send in a few dares. We'll be right back after this break."

The theme music plays as the camera zooms out, capturing the applauding audience and the lights dimming.

* * *

**Yes, it's the aftermath. Now you all know what to do, send in questions, dares and requests for unseen footage. My god, I've missed this. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Applause fills the stage as a camera zooms in to the desk placed in the centre, where the host of the show is pulling a disgusted face as she puts the cup down to the shiny surface.

"Bleck…coffee is bitter. And welcome back to the aftermath episode for the Dex Hamilton Saga. Since I didn't say it last time, and you can probably guess why, I'll say it now. "I do not own the Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist show." There, I can still say it without snapping. Now, we've had an abundance of replies, which is such a magnificent result considering how young this fandom is. Give yourselves a big round of applause everyone."

The crowd claps again, but cease immediately when the curtains behind her separate, revealing a large television screen. 9 spins around in her chair to face it.

"The reviews will be presented on the screen. And since we have a lot to get through, let's get started."

Static hazes on the screen, before presenting a clear written image.

"The first one is from LoverofJack" 9 reads, eyes tracing the same words as everyone else in the room. "They say: It will be interesting to see what questions are asked and how they are answered, will be looking forward to future chapters! Smiley face. It's always nice to get reviews like these, and LoverofJack was an avid reader of the saga, so a big round of applause for them."

The audience breaks in to applause, simultaneously as the team members exhale nervous breaths.

"So, we don't have to answer any questions this time?" Zap says in a nervous breath, but covers it with a cough. 9 shakes her head with a smile.

"No, you don't," she glances to the armchair of his seat, where a red button is blinking madly. "But the next review you do. Actually, specifically you, Zap, because…it's addressed to you. Before we start I'd like to draw your attention to the red buttons on your seats…" the entire team glance down to their own bright lights. "Those are your "free pass" buttons. If you do not wish to answer a question or complete a dare, press that button and you will be free. However, you can only use this button once every round, so use it wisely-"

9's head snaps to the side where a short ascending tune was played. Tung lifts his hand off his button, where it is no longer flashing. The host slaps her hand to her head.

"Yes, just like that. But now Tung, you don't have a chance to skip any questions or dares that may come your way this round," 9 informs, standing and moving around to the front of her desk. The tracker smirks sheepishly.

"No problem, I'm an open book," he points a green thumb towards himself. "I can handle anything these guys throw at me."

"Well, you'll have to wait," another image flashes on to the screen, and 9 faces Zap with a smirk. "First one is for Zap."

The pilot nervously shifts in his seat once again at the mention of his name.

"This one is from K9Doctor. They ask: Zap why do you always wear black clothes I mean are you a MIB (men in black) guy, but really why?"

Zap relaxes in his chair, his nails retracting from the rests as he processes the question. "Oh, well that's not so bad. I wear black because I'm the pilot and that's the pilot uniform. When I'm not in uniform I don't always wear black-"

"Yes you do," Dex interrupts, to which he receives a glare from the bug boy.

"Not just black," he says, rolling his eyes as though searching for an answer. "Like…dark blue, and dark green and stuff."

"Ahuh," the host nods sceptically. "I guess those dark colours reflect your constant depressed mood."

He rolls his eyes, unaware of the clone sitting beside him, nodding slightly in agreement. "Whatever."

"Ok, the next is from DragonEye, another reader from the saga," the screen blurs again before displaying the next image. "They say: Yay! Your back! I have a dare for Zap. he has to tell Jenny how he feels about her. And I have a question for Tung: How did he get so much footage throughout the year, besides the wedding, baby shower (or was that Zap?) etc. that we knew about. Thanks."

An ascending chime rings out through the room, and everyone turns to the pilot who is sitting smugly in his seat, his button no longer flashing.

"Ok Zap has decided to skip his dare," 9 says, crossing something off on the clipboard she has in front of her. "But, bear in mind that by doing that, not only does it reflect negatively on you, and Jenny in this case, but you also can't skip any further dares or challenges."

Zap snaps up in his seat, wide eyes full of surprise. 9 simply smirks as she brings the attention back to the screen.

"Ok Tung, how did you get so much footage throughout the year, besides the wedding, baby shower, that we knew about? I'll just clear it up by saying that the first chapter of Zap and Jenny's baby shower is from Zap's point of view, and the second time it is shown during Jenny's memory rehabilitation was a filmed video from Tung. So, Tung, if you actually lived through the story, how would you get so much footage?"

"Well, I've actually given this a lot of thought, and I think I might do this when we get back home," the tracker starts, moving is fanned-out hands in front of his face. "I think that one camera isn't enough, so with the help of some of the security cameras around the place and Jenny's manuals, I could swipe the material from that and make Habi sift through all of it, finding anything interesting. But, if I were in that story, I would also use some of Jenny's small portable recording cameras and keep it on myself so I could get anything in action shots."

Dex and 9 are fighting grins, while Jenny furrows her eyebrows.

"Well, that is…interesting," the host giggles, shaking her head in an amused manner. "But if you went home and did that, it'll be a bit of a waste considering you're not competing for that prize money like "Story Tung" was."

The frog sinks in his chair, a bit of disappointment etched on his face. It does not last long once the audience exclaims in sympathy towards him, perking him up almost instantly.

"Ok, thank you DragonEye," 9 spins in her chair, just as the screen changes to the next submission.

"Oh, you'll be pleased to hear that the next one is from DragonFlyer9. Aside from sharing similar taste in numbers, she reviewed practically every chapter from January first 2013, and she even took the time to make sure the chatroom worked on DeviantArt. One of my most dedicated. Isn't that exciting?" 9 turns around, her smile slowly fading as she realises everyone has gone quiet. "No, just me? Either way, this one is for Jenny."

The engineer crosses her arms. "Let's hear it. I've got nothing to-"

"For Jenny

You seem rather upset about the whole getting pregnant at 16. So my question is: would you ever consider having a child/children? And if so, what's the likeliness of Zap being the father?"

A chorus of 'ohs' fills the room, sending the clone in to silence. Her mouth hangs open absentmindedly in response. She can feel the eyes of everyone in the room land on her, and she fidgets in her chair while avoiding the nervous gaze of the boy sitting beside her.

"Uh," she begins, internally kicking herself for lack of confidence. "Well, I mean…I'm only upset because the story made me pregnant at sixteen. If I were older and more understanding to handle such a delicate situation, then…yes, yes I might have a kid in the future."

9 nods her head respectively. "And…what would the likeliness be of Zap fathering said kid?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenny snaps her head up, but it appears a little put on. From the corner of her eye, 9 can see the pilot doing well the fight off the smirk on his lips.

"What are the chances that Zap would be the father?" the host repeats the question, relishing in the silence from the crowd that can only come with edge of your seat drama…or bribing the audience beforehand.

"Well, I suppose he has the same chance as any guy I meet," her voice becomes stronger with every word, her confidence regained in front of everyone.

"Would having a history with Zap work in favour for him, or would it hurt his chances?" the host asks curiously. Jenny cocks an eyebrow in response.

"Sorry, you can only ask one question, and that wasn't in the review."

9's eyes narrow towards the girl, nodding in surrender at her comeback. "Fine. We'll move on then shall we?"

The screen blurs again, revealing a long and detailed message. The host beams with happiness at the sight.

"Ah, this one is from a reviewer who found the story this year, and kept my hopes up after thinking that I would receive no reviews in 2014. I was wrong, though. Zennyfan825, and I love how quickly that shipping name caught on, has said: I've read all the 365 chapters and I have to say well done and when I was done I thought that was it my life just ended when it was but then you brought this and yay I can ask questions. Dex, would you really marry Jane and would you have kids? Tung, I know you're a frog and all but do you really have to be sick an all. Jenny, would you ever go out with Zap? All, do you really have to put up with Tung's food? Why not try to cook yourself it's not that hard once you get the oven on. Zap, why are you always so angry and sad? Why don't you feel happy about yourself, I don't know about everybody else but I'm jealous that your half insect and you can fly I mean come on, not everyone has their own bug wings. Love you work FanFicFan909 keep up the good work I hope you can answer them (sorry if there hard but I'm sure everyone would want to know) can't wait for the next update. Zennyfan825 out."

By this point, the host is gushing, hardly holding in the giggle of embarrassment. "Oh stop. You're too kind."

"Wow, this one's got a question for all of us?" Dex muses, leaning forward in his seat with a smile.

"Yeah, they've got the right idea," 9 responds. "And the first one is for you. But before you answer, I'd like to bring someone out to help answer that question with you. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the female herself; Jane Goodchild!"

The crowd explodes in to applause as a tall woman strolls out from behind the curtain, her eyes wide in surprise but softer with her bright smile. She waves gingerly to the audience as she shakes the hand of the host, before taking her seat –on a chair that seemed to simply appear- beside the leader of the crew.

"Jane, how are you?" 9 greeted friendly to their new guest.

"I'm good," she answers in the same peppiness. "Glad to be here, actually."

"So, we have a question for Dex that involves you, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like your answer to the question too," the host turns to Dex, who is still smiling, unaffected. "Dex, would you really marry Jane and would you really have kids? I'm assuming these kids are with Jane."

A light murmur flows over the crowd, until silence cues the entomologist to speak.

"Well, first of all, thank you for bringing Jane in to make this question less awkward," Dex whispers through gritted teeth, but all in good humour. "But seriously, I think it was a cracker of a plot for the entire story. I'm not sure missions or habitat life would go as smoothly as it would with children running around your ankles, but if we become more accustomed to dealing with work then maybe, yeah kids would be an interesting addition…if Jane would have me of course."

Laughter spreads again, but it is nothing to the light chuckle coming from the girl herself. 9 clears her throat, catching the sweet stare between the two. "And Jane. What do you think?"

"I think Dex is right," she begins. "Perhaps I'm just not ready to have children just yet, I mean, I can hardly be apart from the crickets for too long. But yeah, maybe somewhere down the track, children would be a possibility for me, maybe even for us."

The light blush spreading on her cheeks is unnoticeable under the strong stage lights, and beside her Dex is still smiling strongly. 9 darts her eyes between the two. "Is there," her finger points to both of them. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Uh, only one question," Dex points to the clone with a smile, utilising the same excuse as Jenny did not moments ago. The audience applauds the leader to the shaking head of the host.

"Fine, I'll just ask the next question, shall I? Tung, I know you're a frog and all but do you really have to be sick an all? Let's keep in mind that you can't skip any questions."

The tracker's brow furrows over his eyes, contemplating and processing his question. "I don't understand the question."

"It's just…some of the things you do can be considered-" her words fall of deaf ears as everyone looks to the direction of a chewing noise. Tung is holding what appears to be his emergency bean burrito, with live insects crawling within the folds of the bread. He swallows it in one gulp, licking his lips with his bullwhip tongue.

"Ah, that's the stuff," he muses, sinking back in to his chair. From the other side of the room, Jenny chokes, a visible green tinge to her complexion.

"You know what? Never mind," 9 holds her hand to her mouth. "You're a frog, I guess you just answered the question. Let's move on, quickly. Jenny, would you ever go out with Zap?"

A light ringing fills the room, and Jenny, holding a smug grin, is leaning back in her chair, her light no longer flashing. The jaw of the host drops a little in surprise.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You still had use of your save," she says, through under her breath. "Fine, the next one is actually for all of you. All, do you really have to put up with Tung's food? Why not try to cook yourself it's not that hard once you get the oven on."

"Actually, it depends whether or not Tung has broken the oven," Zap interjects with his deep voice. The rest of the team nods in agreement.

"We also have a rotational shift for who's cooking dinner, and you can swap with someone for a different task such as cleaning the ship," explains the leader, casting a sideways glance to the frog boy.

"So usually it's easier to swap with Tung for something simple," Jenny includes. "Plus he always seems enthusiastic to make dinner for us, so it kind of all works out."

"Except with the fact that we get a gross dinner," the pilot decides to say with a hint of disgust. 9 turns her nose up in sympathy.

"Ok, good discussion, guys," she responds. "And the last question is for Zap. Zap, why are you always so angry and sad? Why don't you feel happy about yourself? I don't know about everybody else but I'm jealous that you're half insect and you can fly I mean come on, not everyone has their own bug wings."

"I don't know, it's just how I am. I didn't get to experience life, or grow up like a normal kid," the camera catches Jenny's glance downwards. "But I do appreciate my wings; they help me escape from it all. I just don't like to flaunt them because, yeah people get ideas and I'm either hated or approached because of it. I don't need more people thinking I'm a freak."

The crowd falls silent, including the host. Jenny is now fully facing the person sitting next to her, expression of stunned shock on her features.

"Wow, that…that's very…thank you for sharing that," 9 stammers, crossing her arms tightly. Zap feels the clone's stare on him, and turns to look at Jenny, both of them staring straight ahead once they make eye contact.

"We'll move on," 9 announces, hoping to clear the still solemn tension in the air. "I've got two messages from guests who have asked me to update Project Z and this, well I can tell you that progress on this aftermath update is going very well. I haven't been that busy, but I'm trying to enjoy my time off before I have to return to university. I will admit that I am having trouble thinking of the content for the next chapter of Project Z, but from what I've learnt with my challenge, if I set a deadline, I should be able to come up with something. I hope that I can get your update by the end of February. Thank you very much for your questions. And finally the last review is from…oh, ha ha."

"What is it?" Tung questions with a smile. 9's jaw remains open as she turns to address him.

"It's from COL," she begins, unable to fight off the smile. "Throughout the saga, her reviews were always so entertaining and hilarious to read. We've become such good friends on here, like literally two peas who share very similar thoughts. Let's see what other awesome review they have left. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Dude... This will not end well... For the characters. You did NOT just ask ME to ask THEM questions. Oh Zap darling, you are going to die. QUESTION FOR ZAP: Because I tend to forget, what exactly was it that you said to Jenny 10 when you couldn't stop yourself from telling the truth? (In the episode 'Seeds of Destruction'.) In front of everybody, thanks very much. ;) Can't wait to send in more questions - they'll probably become worse as they go. ;) xoxo COL."

"Wow, she's very…animated in her words, huh?" Dex says thoughtfully, sharing a nod with Jane.

"You should have seen it when she uses numbers," the host smirks, raising her eyebrow to the leader. "Anyway, Zap…darling. Care to answer the question?"

The pilot furrows his brow uneasily, rubbing his fingers together as they hover over his safe button.

"Uh-uh," 9 waves her finger, pointing it towards the dull red circle. "You've already used that this round. You have no choice but to answer the question."

He sighs heavily, letting his hand rake through his hair and down to his neck. "To be honest I can't remember that mission very well."

"Oh, we all know that's not true," muses the host.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, you guys are the most sought out couple on this show. That episode, when it was up on youtube had more hits than any other episode up there. I should know; I'm pretty sure some of that was my doing. If we could practically quote that scene, then you should remember what you said to her."

The bug boy flashes his blue eyes to Jenny, noticing her head down with a look of nervousness. Zap sighs once again, before sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, I know I said she was smart, but…everyone knows that about her," the crowd coos at his words by instruction of the neon sign.

9 is gushing, her mouth pulled in to a bright smile and her hands crossed over her chest. "Continue."

"And, I think I might have said she was funny, coz she is. Well, it…it's funny when it's not directed at me. Saying that, she's not really funny most of the time."

The audience laugh heartily, both to his words and the genuine smile forming on the clone's lips. 9 grits through her teeth. "Starting to lose its sparkle but never mind. Take it home!"

"And, yeah I guess she's kind of cute," a sharp inhale of breath from every member of the crowd occurs simultaneously, as all eyes are on the pilot. He flicks his head around, meeting the stare of the engineer.

"_Kind_ of cute?" she says with playful spite in her words. Zap calms himself immediately, making himself more comfortable in his chair.

"Uh, well maybe I said 'sort of'," he corrects, casually. "Just take the compliment."

"Fine," she answers mockingly cold, crossing her arms and leaning back. The host is still cuddling herself, swaying to the side and looking skyward.

"Ah, and cue fangirl screams. Thanks so much COL for giving us the good. After this break we'll answer more of your questions, and remember you can ask more than one. If you wish to direct a question to anyone who is not here, just say who it is to and I can bring them out. I practically have the entire recurring and special guest cast backstage in a holding cell."

"Wait- did you just say 'holding cell?'" Zap asks in a worried tone.

"I didn't say 'holding cell'," the host interrupts him, quickly restoring her appearance. "And, since it would be easier for me, I'd like to know which deleted scenes you'd like to see from the saga, and please give a little detail. Say, if I were to show a deleted scene from Jenny's pregnancy, you guys will have to be specific on what kind of scene, or else it will be too general. Wow, this was a long segment, I might need another coffee, and we'll see you all right after the break."

The crowd applauses again as the camera pans the entire cast, each looking more worried than the next at how long they will be here for.

* * *

**R&R! **


End file.
